New Expiriences
by summermist296
Summary: AU: Blossom is a girl surrounded by glamor and is the daughter of two very famous actors. When Blossom decides to run away in hopes of experiencing a world outside of her mothers reach, she encounters much more than she hoped for. Something she was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with.


**A/N: It was a few years ago that I came up with this idea, but it was never for the PPG. So writing it this way is a bit different but interesting. I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can but if they're not I'm sorry :( I have an idea where I want this to go and hope you guys will laugh a bit during this :) Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think. :D**

* * *

><p>Three figures dashed through the streets, ignoring the darkness and the bitter, frozen air as the sound of sirens pushed them forward to find a hiding place. They turned a corner and jumped into the closest ally, grinning at each other in victory as the police cars drove by seconds later.<p>

"That was too close," One of them commented before he held up a bag, "But looks like luck's on our side tonight!"

"Of course it is," Another stated arrogantly, "Now come on; we better get to the docks before-"

**_CRASH_**

They jumped as a trash can fell to the ground, nearly knocking one of them over. A soft, feminine laugh floated around them and they pulled out their guns while scanning their surroundings as the sound slowly grew louder and quieter all at once.

"Boo!"

One of the men spun around and found a teenaged girl with shoulder length jet black hair and crystal blue eyes staring back at him. She had porcelain skin and looked to be the most fragile person he had ever seen

He smirked and aimed his gun at her forehead, hesitating slightly when she simply blinked at him rather than flinch as most grown men would've done had he performed the exact same silent threat. "Get out of here kid or I'll blow your brains out."

The girl smiled brightly, and he couldn't help but frown as she responded in a kind, sweet voice, "You can't hurt me."

"You wanna bet- ACK!"

The other two men's mouths fell open in shock as the teenager dropped to the floor and kicked his feet out from under him. The largest one of the trio snapped from his stupor when the girl directed her gaze at him. He shot at her with a crazed expression but she grabbed the first man and used him as a human shield, a cry of pain filled the air as the bullets pierced his arm, and the gunman dropped his weapon in horror at what he had done. The girl dropped her shield and retreated into the safety of the shadows as she gave the remaining men a charming smile that contracted the dangerous glint in her eyes. The other two men looked around frantically, panic preventing them from grabbing their stolen possessions and their partner as they searched the darkness surrounding them. They jerked and pressed themselves against the wall when their fallen associate groaned in pain and clutched his wounded arm, cursing angrily as he stood up.

"Where's that stupid b-?"

He was shoved back when the teenaged girl jumped down from above the trio, performing a back flip off his face, managing to knock him down and land gracefully on the ground. The second man grabbed her from behind only to let out a surprised yell when she flipped him over her shoulder. The girl barely spared him a glance when his head hit the pavement, knocking him unconscious, and turned to the final man standing.

He held the gun in front of him and kept the other hand with the bag from sight, "Best be on your way, _girl_. I've taken down wanted men without a second thought; so don't think your stupid life means something to me."

The teenager flashed him a dazzling smile, and the man blinked in confusion. He knew his tone held every bit of truth when he had spoken, yet she hadn't even flinched. The girl emitted determination and confidence with hidden threatening undertones of distain and contempt.

"You know," She began. "I despise people who steal, and I hate murders even more so." She took light strides towards him, but the casual motion went unnoticed as the ominous aura surrounding her slowly grew with each step. "If _I_ could decide your punishment, I'd make you experience the fear you were so proud to instill in your victims, the pain and suffering of those who lost someone important, I'd make you _drown_ in all the innocent blood you spilt."

She paused a few feet away and gave him a cold, disgusted glare, "You have two choices: Go to jail for your crimes and get released in a few short years, or live the rest of your life in torturous agony."

Every instinct he possessed _screamed_ at him to run at the almost malicious glint in the girl's ice blue eyes, and he sensed the absolute truth in her threat. But he had worked too hard to allow a _teenager_ keep him from his goal.

He narrowed his eyes, and met her gaze with as much confidence as he could muster. "Neither." Darkness enveloped them as a gunshot rang out.

* * *

><p>"Cut!"<p>

Blinding lights flashed as the set-bell rang to signal the end of the work day. One of the girls floated through the crowd as her colleagues complimented one another and made her way to escape to her room as she always did. She let out a sigh of relief when door shut and turned to face the one person who always waited for her.

"How was it? No mistakes I presume," The women asked without glancing away from her magazine.

"Won't you be late for your own movie?" She asked.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Well you didn't answer mine."

"April Kingston!"

"Well…" April hesitated. She had always hated the end of a take, the urge to run away as far as she could nearly overwhelmed her when she was forced to 'discuss' her mistakes with the woman before her. Far into the depths of space if necessary to escape the disapproving gaze in the golden-brown eyes she had no choice but to endure since she was a child. "You see, I uh…"

"Don't. You. Dare. I won't have you mumbling in my presence. If anything, a lady your age should never have to stutter. Talk correctly or I'll have your hair shortened for real this time."

"I lost my balance," April admitted, "Just before I jumped off the roof."

"So in other words," The woman began, "Your flip was sloppy. You messed up. You failed."

"I tried my best-"

"Apparently it wasn't enough, maybe for the producer, but not for me," The woman stood and walked towards the teenager, looming over the dark-haired girl with a hard, intimidating stare; an unwavering look of disappointment etched so deep, April knew nothing she did would ever be good enough.

The young girl lowered her eyes; she knew better than to talk back, it normally brought more trouble than it was worth, and she wasn't willing to risk her hair. "I'm sorry, mother. It won't happen again."

"It better not. And I am _not_ your mother until you get your role perfect _every_ time you are on that set. You were born an actress and with so many years of experience, I won't expect _any_ _less_ than the best. Is that clear?"

"Yes." She answered as she tugged a little on her hair, a nervous habit she had yet to break.

"Don't do that!" Her mother shouted as she slapped April's hands away, "You might reveal some of those awful devil's blood strands. I told you I never want to see that outrageous color you got from your father's side. Real and truly beautiful actresses _do not_ have red hair, and since you insist on keeping it, I want it hidden from sight _at all times_."

"Yes, mo- Yes ma'am," The older woman raised a criticizing eyebrow at the mistake as she gave a curt nod and made her way out of the room.

April sighed and gracefully sat down on the couch her mother had previously occupied and pulled off the shoulder-length black wig. Although she had grown up wearing the stupid 'necessity', she wanted nothing more than to rip off the annoying, itchy, disgraceful little black hairpiece and burn it. Despite her mother's opinion, April loved the fiery red tresses she had inherited from her grandfather, and felt pride whenever she let them flow.

Surprisingly, her father's appearance held nothing of his heritage; his jet-black hair, golden topaz eyes, tan skin and a charming smile made him one of the most sought out actors and also complimented his flawlessly beautiful wife. Little compared to the beauty of the model-turned-actress who had wished desperately for a daughter when she found out she was pregnant to be her successor. The disappointment April's mother had felt she saw her child had dazzling pink eyes and stunning red hair manifested itself in changing her daughter's appearance; concealing the magnificent locks in every possible way and ensuring April had her eyes hidden to cover the abnormal color whenever she was presented to the public.

By the time she was five; all the producers April encountered animated her eye color to blue till she was of age to wear colored contacts. The most prominent display of displeasure was how her mother absolutely _refused_ to call April by her real name, as it hadn't been the name the former model had wanted. April's father had chosen Blossom, a name he had said fit her well. He often told her, when he got the chance, that year after year she would become better in every way. She was, in her own way, _blossoming_ into something wonderful.

April smiled to herself, _I wonder when's the next time I'll be able to see dad; he's always had a busy schedule…_

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly fixed her wig back into place before shouting, "Come in."

Her manager calmly entered the room, with a smile on her face, "Guess what April? You're father finished his latest film early, and he's requested you head home so-"

"Dad's home?" April gave the woman a polite smile, "I'll be ready in a moment, please wait in the car for me."

Her manager nodded and quickly retreated, allowing the young actress to calmly rush around the room, in a way her mother would never disapprove of, and walk to the car. She looked out the window as they approached one of the main streets and noticed a girl around the same age as herself munching on an apple as she waited for the crossing light to change.

The girl's green eyes nonchalantly observed the car as it passed, and if she hadn't been staring, April was sure she would've missed the brief smile the girl sent her along with the almost unnoticed gesture of tapping her wrist.

April felt a hint of anxiousness mixed with excitement surge through her, and she allowed herself a tiny, secret smile before she relaxed against her seat. She left the car as soon as the car parked, sending the driver with a swift thank you, and sped walked towards her father's room. She found him sitting in his favorite chair and April threw aside all her mother's training when he stood and held out open arms the moment she crossed the doorway. He slipped something into her pocket once she fell into his arms, and she couldn't help the small sob that escaped her.

Her father affectionately stroked her hair and rested his chin atop her head, "I've missed you."

"I missed you more," She mumbled.

"I hope you've been happy, I don't get to see you much."

She sniffed. "I'm happy with your support and even better when I see you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled away slightly; although her true color was hidden by the blue contacts, he still saw the glowing, bright pink eyes that made his daughter so unique. He smiled sadly when he noticed the tears she was keeping at bay, "You know, it's ok to cry, Blossom"

She burst into tears and gripped him tightly, vaguely aware that her father had sat down and was cradling her in his arms. While the last thing she wanted was to sit in his lap and soak his shirt with tears, she couldn't help it. The times she saw and interacted with him were far and few in between, and those moments would soon become even more unreliable.

Her tears slowly calmed and she felt teardrops hit her sleeves as his frame shook slightly. "We'll see each other again soon, dad."

"I know," He whispered in a rough voice, "That doesn't make it any less hard to leave my only daughter alone in this big world." She nuzzled her face into his chest to keep herself from saying more, despite how much she wanted too. But the risk was too great, and for now she wanted to enjoy her last moments in LA with her dad, before she left the only world she ever knew behind. Before she left for something better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you all think? I know it's a bit intense right now but if things go along like I hope they will, there will be more smiles :) :) :) :) See you all in the next update!**


End file.
